The present invention is related to a fuel breaking/saving device for cars during coasting. After a manual switch is turned on, during coasting of a car, the fuel breaking/saving device is able to controllably break the fuel or supply the fuel so as to save fuel.
Electric cars have been developed for reducing air pollution caused by gasoline-consuming cars and eliminating the problem of energy crisis. However, the electric cars have encountered problems of too heavy battery and poor ability in continuous running. Therefore, on the other hand, it is still necessary to study the subject of fuel-saving with respect to gasoline-consuming cars.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a fuel breaking/saving device for cars during coasting. The fuel breaking/saving device includes an automatic sensing power supply able to controllably break the fuel or supply the fuel. The automatic sensing power supply can previously set a standard value of R.P.M. for idle speed of the engine and coasting of the car. The automatic sensing power supply senses and compares the actual rotational speed of the engine with the standard value to decide whether the fuel should be broken or supplied.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: